custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Favorite Songs (in SagwaArthurandBarney's dream)
Barney's Favorite Songs' is a Barney Home Video and a Clip Show. It was originally released on June 4, 1996. Plot While, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are cleaning the backyard of Barney's house, they find old things that remind us of old times from Season 1. Cast (in the new materiel of this home video) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me (Scene Taken from: My Family's Just Right for Me) #Peanut Butter (Scene Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy) #The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: I Just Love Bugs) #Apples and Bananas (Scene Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy) #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Sarasonda (Scene Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: Playing It Safe!) #If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: The Queen of Make-Believe) #And The Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: The Treasure of the Rainbow Beard) #Sally the Camal (Scene Taken from: Going Places!) #BINGO (Scene Taken from: Be a Friend!) #Six Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: Down on Barney's Farm) #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Scene Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses) #Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: Hola Mexico) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: Down on Barney's Farm) #The Stranger Song (Scene Taken from: Playing It Safe!) #Old Brass Wagon (Scene Taken from: Practice Makes Music) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Going Places!) #There Are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: Happy Birthday, Barney, but with a still of the kids saying "Barney's Birthday?" replacing the shot before Barney comes to life) #The Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: Alphabet Soup!) #Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: Alphabet Soup) #What I Want to Be (Scene Taken from: When I Grow Up... ) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: Be a Friend!) #Kookaburra (Scene Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Scene Taken from: I Just Love Bugs) #Me and My Teddy (Scene Taken from: When I Grow Up) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: A Camping We Will Go) #The Sister Song (Scene Taken from: Everyone is Special) #I Love You (Scene Taken from: A Splash Party Please) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 ostume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **One of a few times Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he, Baby Bop and BJ are seen cleaning the backyard of Barney's house. **One of a few times Barney does not turn back to a doll. **The first clip show video to have David Bernard Wolf as musical director. *Despite being a Season 3 home video, they used the Season 1 intro, with clips from this episode, and they used the Season 1 Barney doll on swing with rainbow appearing on it, and the Season 1 title card, but it says "Barney's Favorite Songs". *Originally, they are going to have There Are Seven Days from "Happy Birthday Barney" on this video, but they felt like it would be confusing since it has the Barney doll on there.